


Reaper's Obsession: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Reader X Yandere Reaper

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Brother Knows Best (Reaper) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Brother Gabriel - Freeform, Incest, M/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, various - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) thinks his brother is dead and he joined Talon after so many things went wrong. What he does not realize is that his brother did not die and neither did his obsession and it only grew.[This is A sequel to: Brothers Obsession: Yandere Overwatch X Brother Reader X Yandere Reaper]
Relationships: Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Brother Knows Best (Reaper) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655425
Kudos: 8





	1. Coming Soon

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with the coming soon of this story :D you know the drill 

First should this be male verse?

(Yes All Females Regardless of last story are now male)

(Yes Only the females you have not mention are male)

(no just the males who are male) 

Second should Reaper be more willing to share with Talon if it keeps his brother? 

(Yes Talon Harem)

(No Reaper to possessive to share) 

Third Should Antonio and Gerard be alive 

(Yes)

(Or No)

Fourth Who should reader meet first 

Reaper: Him showing reader around

Akande: Training 

Antonio (If he is alive?): Be shown to be alive?

Sigma: Looking at the stars or entering his office and reading his work 

Maximilian: Taking him out to dinner? 

(and if the Females become their male Version)

Moiro: Him giving an intrusive exam 

Widower: Him stalking the reader from a far 

Sombro: Him just being super flirty with Reader

Fifth

This is the Squeal to 

Brothers Obsession: Which you can find: 

Quotev: https://www.quotev.com/story/12036232/Brothers-Obsession-Yandere-Overwatch-X-Brother-Reader-X-Yandere-Reaper 

Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/193946543-brothers-obsession-yandere-overwatch-x-brother

Archive of Your Own: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983476 

Sixth 

Please Enjoy and stay sexy my friends!]


	2. Intro

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with a new chapter and in this reader is now with Talon and votes are in I hope you all enjoy!] 

(Reaper's POV) 

I looked at my (Name) as we are on the jet back to Talon's head base. He has grown into such a beautiful man. I am so glad he is on my side now and I did not have to force him. I knew that is what pushed him away and made him run the first time. I sadly could not tell him that I am his brother and that he is mine and mine alone. I have to play the long game here to make sure he stays mine. I watch as he nodded off and I took this chance to stroke his hair and cheek. They are both so soft. We made it back and I wake him up. 

"Wake up while we get your room ready you have to meet the team." I say. 

He nods his head and gets up and we get off. Akande was here waiting arms crossed. (Name) looked at him and I walked him up to Akande. 

"Akande this is (Name) Reyes." I tell Akande. "He will be our new healer." 

Akande looks at my brother and nods holding out his hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you I am Doomfist, I am the head other than Maximilian."

My (Name) nods his head. "It is nice to meet you." 

I was a bit jealous with how much Doomfist was staring at him." 

(Akande's POV) 

I never seen a more handsome man before, he was stunning and beautiful. I wanted to get to know him more, I also want him as mine and mine alone. I need him in my life. 

"What made you want to Join Talon?" He asks. 

"Just needed to." Is all he says looking at me. 

"Welcome aboard, we will not work you to hard I hope you are fine with being here."

"I am." He says. "I will see you around." 

Reaper led him off and I knew he was the one I will have I will make sure of it. 

[Sorry this was so short I wanted to get this out and I also had to have it short as reader needs to meet to talon memembers each time so who should they be?

Moiro 

Widower 

Sombro 

Sigma

Maximilian 

Antonio 

Also Should Hanzo start up the Shimada clan again? and Join Talon. Comment bellow and stay sexy all my friends!]


End file.
